Mistaken Identity
by sb4ever
Summary: Events on Valentine's Day take an unexpected twist.
1. Chapter 1

8

Mistaken Identity

Rating: K

Disclaimer: STFBEye characters not mine. Borrowing them for a while.

Summary: Valentine's Day takes an unexpected twist. A sequel to "Troy Story Take Two"

Author's Note: We're back! This is a relatively short story with a handful of chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Dinner at Antonio's?" commented Jack as he poured a cup of coffee. "He must've made reservations weeks ago. Donald Trump would have a hard time getting a reservation for tonight."

"Yeah, he did," replied a pleased Tara. "Stanley said he wanted to go somewhere special for Valentine's Day."

"I'd say Antonio's qualifies as special," Myles remarked. "It also requires a hefty bank account to pay for the meal. I'd say he _really_ likes you," he added in a silky tone.

"What are you wearing?" asked an interested Lucy, sipping her coffee.

"I sense girl-talk coming," commented Bobby as he walked to his desk with his cup of coffee.

"And what's wrong with that?" Lucy fired back.

"He means it's not for him," placated Jack. "What do you expect from a man who wears the kind of ties he wears?"

Bobby looked down with a frown. It was his bean tie—one of his favorites. "What's wrong with my tie?"

"Not much," declared Myles. "if you're blind. You would think after years of being in the company of a sartorially splendid person such as myself you would've acquired some vestige of fashion sense but it appears such a trait cannot be absorbed simply through osmosis," he nodded in mock sadness.

Lucy stared at Myles in exasperation. "Did anybody understand a word of what he just said?"

Jack put up both hands. "Don't look at me."

"Sometimes, I'm not sure if Myles is even speaking English!" remarked D.

Myles was about to respond when he was interrupted with the arrival of a delivery person with a bouquet of long stemmed creamy pink roses.

Attention immediately shifted to Tara.

"Stanley?" asked Lucy.

"I have no idea," replied a surprised Tara.

"Is there a…" the guy peered at the envelope in the bouquet, "an S. Thomas here?" he asked tentatively as he looked around the bullpen.

This time, all eyes focused on Sue as Bobby frowned imperceptibly.

Industriously working on a report, Sue had been oblivious to the conversation by the coffee station. However, with the appearance of the delivery person, she could feel the attention on her and glanced up. Her eyes darted from face to face, "What? Did I miss something?"

"Is there an S. Thomas here?" repeated the delivery person.

"What…?"

The delivery person took a few steps forward and thrust the roses in front of her obscuring her vision of the team.

"S. Thomas?"

"Yes?"

A look of relief crossed his face. "Good! I gotta talk to Rachel about her handwriting. I could barely read it." He beamed at her. "Someone must like you a lot because these long stem beauties cost a bundle," he shared conversationally. " Happy Valentine's Day." He smiled as he left.

"Who are they from?" Lucy asked eagerly as she and Tara approached her desk.

Mystified, Sue could only shake her head.

"Who would send you a small fortune in flowers?" asked Tara.

Unconsciously, Sue's eyes immediately flew to Bobby but he shook his head slightly in denial.

Bobby? She's looking at Bobby? D thought to himself.

A surprised Jack followed her gaze. She's looking at Bobby?

She's looking at Bobby, thought Myles smugly.

"Read the card," urged Lucy.

Sue thrust the flowers into Tara's hands while she read the card.

"Sweetheart,

Saying it with flowers and more tonight.

Happy Valentine's Day!"

"There's no name?" asked Lucy.

Sue turned the card over. "Nothing."

"A secret admirer? You've got a secret admirer!" declared Tara excitedly. "That's so romantic!"

"Depends on who's doing the sending," commented Myles. "There are some people I'm sure you wouldn't want sending you symbols of their affection."

"Here, here," agreed Lucy. "Once I got a box of candy that I thought was from this cute guy I had a crush on."

"And it wasn't?" asked an interested Tara.

She shook her head. "It was his friend—this total geek."

"Who probably is quite successful now," Myles remarked as he sat at his desk.

Lucy thought for a moment. "You know what? You're right. I should've gone out with him instead of his friend."

Tara smiled. "Where do you want these?" she asked extending the vase.

Sue cleared a space on her desk. "Here, where I can admire them and wonder who they're from."

Bobby's frown had not disappeared as he continued to stare at the roses. Who sent Sue those roses?

"Crash, you imitating a statue?" remarked Jack as he watched his friend closely. Bobby hadn't moved since the roses arrived.

Startled out of his thoughts, Bobby's mind jerked back to the present. "Just thinking." He sat down but not before he glanced at Sue. She was staring at the flowers with a perplexed expression. It dawned on him that she truly didn't know who sent the flowers. Who _was_ her secret admirer? He didn't like it…he didn't like it at all, he thought darkly.

Myles discreetly glanced at his teammate. Sue's glance at Bobby when the flowers arrived just confirmed his suspicions. He didn't know why no one else suspected what he now knew for a fact. It must be because of his superior skills in observation, Myles thought with satisfaction as he opened the folder on his desk.

D tapped a pencil on his desk as he peered over a folder at Sue. Sue and Bobby? he thought. Were they involved? As their supervisor, this could present a problem.

So romantic, sighed Tara, a secret admirer. But she had Stanley and he was romantic in his own way. He'd made reservations ages ago at Antonio's to surprise her and then they were going dancing. He told her he wasn't very good at it, but she wanted to and that was good enough for him—he'd try it. You had to love a guy like that, she thought with a smile. Now, what was she supposed to be looking at on this screen?

I wonder who sent Sue those roses, thought Lucy. Maybe I need to do some investigating of my own. Oh, I have to remember to pick up those shoes for tonight. Tyler said it was a surprise but to dress up. Those shoes would be perfect. I wonder where he's taking me? Oh, phone.

Sue stared perplexed at the beautiful bouquet on her desk. Who would send her such an expensive arrangement? Sighing, she opened the top folder. That manpower report was already a day late. She had to get it done or Randy would be on one of his little tirades.

Eventually, the bullpen settled down into its usual rhythm as the excitement of the morning disappeared. Every so often, Bobby would glance at Sue and then the bouquet, and each time, there would be a frown on his face. Who sent those flowers?

----------

The phone rang.

"FBI," answered Lucy. "Lucy Dotson speaking. How may I help you?"

"Lucy, this is Sharon Thronas in white collar."

Lucy frowned as she tried to place the face. Oh yeah, the brunette in White Collar. "Hi, Sharon! What can I do for you?"

"Did someone receive a bouquet of roses this morning?"

A sinking feeling appeared in Lucy's stomach. "Yeah, Sue did."

"Sue Thomas?"

"Yeah."

"That explains it then. Apparently, my husband sent flowers to me this morning but I didn't get them. I called the florist and they insisted the roses were delivered. To make a long story short, they were delivered to Sue. Tell Sue I'm really sorry."

"I'll let her know. I'll bring them up. You're a lucky woman, Sharon."

"I know. My husband's a sweetie. Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy slowly hung up the phone and walked over to Sue.

She glanced up curiously, "What's up Luce?"

"The mystery of the secret admirer is solved," Lucy announced.

"Who is it?"

Lucy looked apologetic. "It was a mistake. The flowers were supposed to have been delivered to Sharon Thronas in white collar."

Sue plucked the card from the holder and peered at the writing. "The writing is pretty bad. I can see how the delivery guy got confused." She replaced the card. "Well, it was nice while it lasted. I'll take these to her."

"I can do it for you," offered Lucy. "I told her I'd bring them up."

"I'll do it," said Bobby as he approached Sue's desk. "I have to go upstairs anyway." His expression was much more cheerful than it had been all morning.

Sue's eyes gleamed in amusement. She knew he hadn't liked the idea of a secret admirer and his relief was evident. "Sure?"

"Positive," he grinned.

She picked up the vase and handed it to him.

"Um, perhaps you should come along and express your envy to Sharon," suggested Bobby waggling his eyebrows and a wink.

"Um, maybe I should." She looked at her dog. "C'mon, Levi. You could use the exercise."

"Sharon's husband sure knows how to celebrate Valentines' Day," commented Sue as they headed towards the door. "The delivery guy said these flowers cost a small fortune."

"Oh, didn't you know?" Bobby brought up as they crossed the doorway. "Her husband is a computer geek. He…"

Tara sat back, disappointed. "No secret admirer?"

"No secret admirer," said Lucy ruefully. "Just a case of mistaken identity."

"Whoever wrote the card needs a lesson in handwriting," D stated.

"One may not be enough," commented Myles dryly.

----------

After many apologies and appropriate expressions of envy, Bobby and Sue headed back towards their office when Bobby abruptly stopped. He looked up and down the hallway.

Sue mimicked his actions then asked curiously, "What are you doing?"

Satisfied the coast was clear, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the stairwell. He leaned over the railing to check below and then above.

"Bobby?"

Further words were impossible when his lips closed on hers.

"Bobby!" she exclaimed breathlessly when he finally pulled away.

"That was totally unprofessional of me and I apologize, but I couldn't help myself," he explained. "The opportunity presented itself and I took it."

"Is that your FBI training?" she said with a teasing light in her eyes.

He nodded, "Of course. Not to mention it's Valentine's Day and I'm with the woman I love."

Startled, dark green eyes opened wide. "What did you just say?" asked a surprised Sue.

Bobby grimaced. "I love you," he said. "I meant to whisper those words in a more romantic setting than a stairwell," he continued disgusted with himself.

Her heart fluttered at his words. He loves me, she thought happily.

"Bobby, I…" another kiss stopped her words once more.

"I know," he said gently. "We need to talk. Tonight after dinner?"

She nodded. That manpower report was about to be completed in record time.

"Then I think we should get back to the office before anyone wonders what's taking us so long," suggested Bobby.

"Well, they won't have to wonder if you don't wipe that lipstick off your mouth," teased Sue.

Immediately, Bobby raised a hand to his lips and rubbed. "Better?"

"Wait." She swiped a tiny spot on his bottom lip. "Okay."

As they head down the two flights of stairs, Bobby reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He looked at Sue and smiled. Squeezing his hand, she smiled back. It felt right.

"I bet Sharon was happy to get her flowers," Lucy stated when Bobby and Sue walked through the door.

"She was," replied Bobby. "She also apologized profusely for the mistake although it wasn't her fault."

"All's well that ends well," quoted Tara.

Jack looked at his friend. "You're looking better," he commented to Bobby.

"Think I needed the change of scenery, mate," replied Bobby cheerfully. "You know how much I love paperwork."

Myles groaned. "Don't we all," he commiserated. Another part of his mind noted the sparkle in Sue's expression. Bobby's not the only one that enjoyed the change of scenery, he thought.

D banged the phone down. "Sorry folks, but if you've got plans for Valentine's Day, you may have to change them," he declared.

Bobby waved to get Sue's attention and pointed to D.

"Possible gunshots fired at the downtown Post Office. Metro PD is asking for help as a precautionary measure," he announced. "Let's go, people."

"Lucy," called out Tara as she shrugged on her jacket, "could you call Stanley and give him a heads up? Just in case."

"Sure. I'll take care of it."

-----------


	2. Chapter 2

7

Mistaken Identity

Rating: K+ for implied violence

Disclaimer: Sob! Sue Thomas characters not mine!

Author's note: Just to answer a question, this story takes place a few months after "Troy Story Take Two." And thanks for the wonderful reviews—wow!

---------

Chapter 2

"FBI," barked D as he jumped out of the car holding out his badge. "Who's in charge here?"

"Lt. Donaldson, sir," replied a police officer holding back the curious on-lookers. "He's in the building."

D hurried inside trailed by the others.

"How many hurt?" asked Jack spotting the ambulances.

"I don't know," was the shaky reply. "There's blood everywhere."

Turning to the officer, Jack noticed the man was very young and unnaturally pale. Probably his first shooting, he thought. You never get used to it, but fortunately—or unfortunately--the shock did lessen over time. "You okay?"

The officer nodded. "I will be."

"Good," Jack smiled sympathetically. "You need to talk, there are people that can help. This is not the time to suck it up and be super-cop."

"Thanks for the advice."

Jack hurried after the others. The paramedics were just leaving with a stretcher.

"How many more?"

"Four. Three dead."

Nodding his thanks for the information, Jack paused at the doorway. It _was_ bloody. He didn't blame the young officer for feeling sick. He noted Sue's pale face and Bobby's concerned one as he spoke to her. She was shaking her head. He could see her sign _I'm okay, stay_.

"Total of eight shot," said D as he came up to Jack. "Three dead and five alive. The paramedics aren't sure one of them is going to make it."

"Do we know who did it?"

"That's the one we're not sure about," answered D. "Tried to kill himself before the police got here. Myles is riding in the ambulance in case the suspect says anything."

A man in his mid-forties came up to them. "Special Agent Gans, here's the list of the victims and the suspect." Handing D a small sheet of paper, he added, "My people are interviewing the witnesses but a lot of them are in shock right now. I don't know how much information we're gonna get from them."

"I understand," replied D.

As the three men talked, Bobby and Sue were participating in the police interviews of the witnesses.

"Did the suspect say anything before he started shooting?" asked Bobby

Sue's attention was diverted from the witness by a little girl hovering around a woman the paramedics were working on. Attempts by the police officer to console her were futile.

"Then what happened?" Bobby questioned. His eyes followed Sue for a moment as she left his side and headed towards the little girl.

"Can I help officer?" she asked gently.

His face registered relief at her offer. "She won't stop crying. I keep telling her her mom's gonna to be fine but she doesn't seem to understand," he said in frustration.

"Let me try."

She knelt down so she was eye level with the sobbing little girl. One look at her sympathetic face and the little girl threw her arms around Sue's neck.

"Shhh, shhh," soothed Sue as she rubbed the little girl's back. "Everything will be okay." She looked up at the officer for confirmation. He nodded. "They're taking good care of your mom. Shhh." She looked back at the officer. "I'm with the FBI. I'll take care of her."

"Thanks," he said appreciatively, glad to be released from that responsibility.

In a few minutes, the little girl's sobs lessened.

"My name's Sue. What's yours?" She gently pushed the child away so she could see her lips.

"Ashley," sniffed the tearful girl.

Sue handed her a tissue.

"Ashley," she repeated. "I like it. It's a pretty name." She looked in the direction of the girl's mother. "Your mom's hurt but the police officer said she's going to be okay. See? They're going to take her to the hospital now to make her all better."

The unconscious woman's eyes fluttered open as she whispered, "Ashley? Where's my daughter?"

The paramedics stopped and looked at each other. "What did you say, ma'am?" asked one of them as he bent over her.

She struggled feebly to sit up. "My daughter?" The words were barely audible.

"Whoa! Take it easy, ma'am," ordered the paramedic as he pressed one hand on the uninjured shoulder.

"Her daughter," Sue interjected, coming froward with the little girl. "She's asking about her daughter." She turned to the injured woman and soothingly added, "She's right here."

"Mommy?" asked Ashley in a tremulous voice.

"Sweetheart, you okay?"

Ashley nodded.

"Thank God!" the mom sighed. Her eyes closed.

"Mommy?" said Ashley in a frightened voice.

Her eyes opened briefly. "I'm okay, baby. Mommy just needs to rest a little. Call Daddy." Her eyes closed again.

"It's the pain medication," explained the paramedic. "We need to transport her now."

"Can I go?" asked Ashley looking up at Sue.

She looked at the paramedics. They shook their heads. "It's not going to be pretty in there. Better you call her dad like the mom wants." He rattled off the name of the hospital and left.

Bobby watched as the paramedics wheeled away the injured woman. He headed towards Sue and the little girl. "Who do we have here?" he asked pleasantly. He knelt down. "Hi. I'm Bobby. What's your name?"

She sniffed back a tear. "Ashley."

He smiled at her. "A pretty name for a pretty girl." He nodded in the direction of the departed gurney. "Your mum?"

She nodded holding tightly to Sue's hand.

"She's going to be fine but the paramedics didn't think Ashley should go to the ER with her mom," explained Sue.

Bobby silently agreed as he stood up. The emergency room was no place for a child in the best of times and definitely not in a situation like this.

"I'm taking her outside. I don't think she should be in a place like this either," said Sue pointedly.

"Good idea." He smiled at the little girl. "I'll see you outside, Ashley."

Sue held the little girl's hand putting herself between Ashley and the worst of the crime scene.

"This is my hearing dog," Bobby heard Sue tell Ashley as they walked away. "His name is Levi."

"What's up?" asked Jack as he approached Bobby.

"Mother is one of the victims. They just transported her to the hospital." explained Bobby. "We need to track down her next of kin."

"Check with the lieutenant," Jack suggested.

"Good idea, mate." Bobby headed towards Donaldson. In a few minutes, Bobby returned after jotting a name in his notepad.

"Got it." He looked around the place. "Are we done?" he asked.

D nodded. "Pretty much. The evidence people will be here for a while though. We'll share whatever info we get with Metro and vice versa. If the guy dies, then that pretty much closes the case."

The three men headed outside. Bobby scanned the area for Sue and found her by the car. Ashley was sitting in the back playing with Levi.

"Who's this?" asked D. He'd missed what had happened in that corner of the Post Office.

"Ashley. Her mom is one of the victims," Sue stated. "They just transported her to the hospital."

"I'm glad you said hospital and not morgue," commented D. "So, what is she doing here?"

Sue looked puzzled as she repeated, "Her mom went to the hospital."

"No," Jack cut in. "I think D meant why is she here in an FBI car and not with Social Services."

"Oh." She looked at D apologetically. "The officer wasn't having much success comforting her so I offered to help."

"Why am I not surprised," D remarked with a slight smile. "However, we can't keep her with us. Is there a relative we can contact?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," replied Bobby holding up his notepad. "Donaldson gave me a name. I'll just call Lucy to get the information and we can take her to her father."

"Good idea," approved D. "You two get on it. In the meantime, Jack and I will head to the hospital and check on the victims."

Bobby and Sue? Without me? thought a disconcerted Jack.

"Jack?"

"Um…right." He moved towards the driver's side of the car.

D opened the back door and bent down. "Sweetheart, I have to ask you to go with Sue to another car. She's going to take you to your Daddy. Is that okay?"

Ashley stopped playing with Levi. "Daddy? He went away."

D glanced swiftly at the other team members.

"What?" asked Sue. "Did Ashley say something?"

"Her father went away," repeated Bobby. "Perhaps on a trip, perhaps not."

Sue grimaced.

"Is he on a trip, sweetheart?" D asked. "Is he coming back?"

Ashley nodded her head.

"When?"

She shrugged.

D thought for a moment. "Does anybody else take care of you besides your Mommy?"

"Theresa."

"Who's Theresa?"

"Our housekeeper."

D had a patient smile on his face. Although it had been a while, he remembered having conversations like this when the kids where the same age. Sometimes kids gave you answers a word or two at a time and sometimes they were like a faucet you couldn't shut off. Ashley was parting with information a drip at a time.

"I'm going to call Theresa and see if maybe your Daddy can come home earlier to see you and your Mommy," said D.

"And Lucas?" Ashley repeated with interest.

"Who's Lucas?"

"My baby brother."

He held out his hand. "And Lucas, he said with a smile. "Sue and Bobby will call him"

The little girl scrambled out and stood in front of Sue. "How?" she asked in curiosity.

"How what?"

Bobby had been interpreting the conversation between D and Ashley the best he could giving Sue the gist of their exchange.

Bobby can sign? thought Jack in amazement. He considered himself the most fluent in sign, next to Lucy, but it sure looked like Bobby had been practicing. Since when? he wondered.

"I have a cell phone that when you call me, the words appear on the screen," Sue said with a smile.

"Oh, a Blackberry!" cried Ashley.

Bobby and Sue looked at each other in surprise.

"Daddy have one." She reached for Sue's hand. "I ready. Levi coming?"

"Of course." Sue turned to the car. "C'mon, boy!"

Ashley reached up to hold Bobby's hand as they headed for their car a few yards away.

Jack paused before getting into the driver's side, his attention focused on Bobby and Sue. There was more going on between his two friends than he had been aware of. The question was…how much more?


	3. Chapter 3

11

Mistaken Identity

Rating; K

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Thank you for the thoughtful reviews! I love the fact that different people are also taking the time to read and review. And to the faithful few—thank you, thank you, thank you! Your comments are much appreciated.

----------

Chapter 3

Bobby and Sue were sharing a cup of hot chocolate with Ashley when they received the phone call from Lucy.

"I've already spoken to the housekeeper and she's expecting Ashley. She says there's a grandmother that lives close by. I'll contact the father in New York and let him know about his wife," Lucy promised.

"Thanks, Lucy," responded Sue.

She turned back to the little girl and Bobby just as he wiped the mustache of chocolate milk off her upper lip. He said something that had Ashley giggling as she leaned into him. Sue caught Bobby's eye and smiled. The look he returned made her heart flutter.

Cheeks slightly flushed, Sue directed her attention to the little girl, "Ashley?"

"Yes?"

"That was our friend. She said she talked to Theresa and Theresa will call your grandmother to come stay with you until your Daddy comes home, okay?"

Ashley nodded slowly. "Mommy come home, too?"

Sue's gentle heart was squeezed tight for a moment. "When your Mommy's better, sweetheart."

"Okay. I love Grandma Bunny."

Startled, Sue repeated, not sure if she read Ashley's lips correctly, "Grandma Bunny? Like the rabbit?"

"Yeah."

Sue wondered what Grandma Bunny looked like. Out loud she said, "If you're done with your hot chocolate, we'll take you home to Grandma Bunny, Theresa and Lucas."

"Can Levi sit with me?"

"Both Levi and I will sit with you," promised Sue.

"Okay, I finished."

"Then it's time to go," Bobby declared. "That is, after I check for any more chocolate mustaches," he joked gently.

Ashley licked her lips before she sat primly, waiting for Bobby's inspection. Critically eyeing her face, Bobby swiped at an imaginary spot on Ashley's nose causing the little girl to giggle once more.

"There," he said with a smile. Standing up, he held out his hand to Ashley. "Ready?"

"'kay."

----------

The Mason home was half an hour away. Bobby glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Ashley leaning against Sue, stroking Levi's head.

"Levi likes that," Sue informed Ashley.

"How can you tell?"

"Look at his face," Sue gestured towards Levi. His big brown eyes were looking soulfully at Ashley. "He's smiling."

"Nice doggy," Ashley commented. "I wish I have a doggy. I only have Lucas. He not fun."

"When Lucas is a little older, you'll have lots of fun because you can play with him and do all kinds of things with him." she assured Ashley.

"Maybe," the little girl replied doubtfully. "I still want a doggy"

Sue bit back her smile. She glanced at Bobby's profile and it was obvious from his grin that he was listening to their conversation.

She turned her attention back to Ashley and replied soothingly, "Well, you'll be glad you have a brother one day."

"Maybe. You have a brother?"

"I have three."

Sue continued speaking to Ashley in a soothing tone throughout the ride home. By the time they reached the Mason residence, the little girl was fast asleep snuggled in Sue's arms.

"Shh!" warned Sue when Bobby opened the car door. "She's sleeping."

"Best thing for the little sheila," commented Bobby. "I'll carry her in."

Sue unbuckled Ashley and slid out of the way so he could reach her. They were walking up the pathway to the house when the front door, it was flung open by an older woman holding a baby in her arms.

"Ashley? How is she?" the woman asked anxiously.

"Sleeping," responded Bobby as he stepped in. "The little sheila's worn out from this morning."

"I'm Sue Thomas and this is Special Agent Bobby Manning," said Sue taking out her identification. "We're with the FBI. Are you the housekeeper or the grandmother?"

"Housekeeper. Her grandmother should be here in about half an hour."

"Where can I put Ashley?" asked Bobby.

"Oh, her bedroom is down the hall, first door on the right. I'll show you."

Nodding, Bobby carried the sleeping child as he followed the housekeeper.

"Is this Lucas?" Sue asked, trying to calm the agitated woman.

Theresa nodded. "The phone woke him up from his nap."

Sue smiled at the rosy-cheeked baby resting his head against the housekeeper.

"How old is he?"

"Seven months."

"He's darling."

"He's a good baby."

Bobby returned with a satisfied smile. "Tucked in and sound asleep," he announced.

"Oh, where are my manners? Can I get you anything?" the housekeeper asked.

"No, thank you."

"What happened?"

"It appears there was a shooting at the Post Office. Mrs. Mason was one of the victims," explained Bobby.

At the housekeeper's gasp of shock, Sue placed a hand on her arm. "The paramedics said she'll be all right. We have someone notifying Mr. Mason in New York."

"Okay." Theresa shook her head in disbelief. "You see these things happening on TV but you don't expect it to happen to someone you know," she remarked still in shock.

"Theresa, do you know why Mrs. Mason was at the Post Office this morning?" inquired Bobby.

"She was mailing a birthday present to her brother. Oh, and stamps. She said she needed stamps." She shook her head in bewilderment. "She just went to the Post Office."

"Will you be all right if we leave?" Sue asked gently.

She nodded. "Their grandmother should be here soon. We'll be fine

"All right." Sue took out a card from her purse. "If you need anything, please call."

"Ashley may need to speak to someone to cope with what happened today," Bobby informed her. "If her parents don't know who to go to, call and we can help there, too."

"Thank you."

----------

"What's this?" asked Sue when she and Bobby returned to the bullpen. A bouquet of red roses with baby's breath sat on her desk.

"Another case of mistaken identity?" Bobby asked in a deceptively mild tone.

Lucy looked up from her conversation with Tara and shrugged. "I don't think so. The delivery guy brought it while you guys were at the Post Office. I checked the envelope and it's clearly addressed to Sue. "

"Oh," Sue exclaimed in confusion. The only person she could think of who would send flowers was standing next to her and judging from his frown, it wasn't him.

"Another secret admirer, Thomas?" asked Myles, feet up on his desk. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Well, considering the first flowers weren't for her but for someone else, I don't think this could be considered another secret admirer, do you?" Lucy reminded him.

"She's got a point there, Myles," Jack remarked.

"Who is it from?" asked Sue.

"We were hoping you would share that with us. Myles added sarcastically, "You could read the card, that might prove helpful."

Acknowledging Myles with a grimace, Sue resisted the urge to glance at Bobby as she read out loud, "I remember. Jonathan."

"Jonathan?" Bobby muttered as he wracked his brain thinking of a Jonathan.

Tara thought out loud, "Jonathan…Jonathan…Jonathan." She paused in surprise as a name came to her, "Jonathan Hammond?"

"The guy with amnesia?" Lucy inquired with interest. She remembered how fervent Sue had been in her belief he was innocent—and she'd been right. "The one that MI…." her voice trailed away when she recalled the connection between the British intelligence agency and the FBI. Everyone looked uncomfortable and tried not to look at Jack.

Jack's jaw tightened at the memory of Jessica's treachery. He'd spent many sleepless nights wondering if any part of their relationship had been real. Had she really cared for him or had she used him? She refused to respond to his attempts to speak to her so it was very likely he'd never know.

Tara noticed his discomfort and tactfully drew attention away from Jack. "Wait, didn't he decide to 'see America' while he tried to figure out what he would do next?"

"That's what he said." Sue added thoughtfully, "I wonder if the Jonathan he remembers is someone he can live with."

"Well, the _real_ question is," commented Myles," if this is the same Jonathan, why did he select this particular day to send you this floral gift?" To his secret amusement, that frown of annoyance on Bobby's forehead had reappeared. Sometimes it did his heart good to needle the tall Aussie.

"I have no idea," shrugged a perplexed Sue. Her eyes flitted to Bobby who had been silent this whole time. His glowering expression pretty much telegraphed his feelings on the subject.

"Um, Lucy," began Sue changing the subject, "were you able to contact Ashley Mason's father?"

"Yes, I was," she answered immediately, slipping into her professional demeanor. "He's catching the first available flight back home."

"Any information on the suspect?" asked Bobby.

Myles' feet hit the floor. "Still alive but just barely," he reported. "He's undergoing surgery as we speak to stop the bleeding in his brain. The doctor said his condition is extremely grave and he's not optimistic. Even if he does make it, there's massive brain damage."

"Did you find anything that would give a clue why he did it?"

"Nary a thing. As they prepped him, I checked his clothing. Whoever this guy is, he removed any identification from his personal effects so we haven't been able to ID him yet. As soon as he's out of recovery we'll be notified so we can get prints and run them through the database. If he has a driver's license, we should find out his name," Myles reported.

"We've located the names and addresses for all of the victims," shared Tara, "and managed to track down the nearest relatives for them." She added with a grimace, "The next step is someone has to inform these people of what happened. "

"One of the victims is a foreign student here for his master's…from Israel," she continued. "D is checking with upstairs to see how we should handle this. The State Department may need to handle it."

Myles ears perked up. "Israel? Are we sure there's no terrorist link?"

Lucy shook her head. "We don't know for sure."

D walked in at that moment.

"Looks like it's gonna be a long day and possibly night," remarked D as he strode in.

Expectant eyes focused on their supervisor. "Just got through meeting with upstairs. Doesn't look like this is a case of a disgruntled postal worker gone ballistic. No postal workers were involved in the shooting either as a suspect or victim."

"But?" Sue asked, waiting for the other half of the message.

"But because an Israeli was killed, we are to proceed on the assumption there is a possible terrorist link until we gather evidence to indicate otherwise." D looked around before adding, "This takes priority over any and all Valentine's Day plans, people. Sorry."

The team accepted the news stoically. Working for the FBI had its pluses as well as minuses. Canceling plans at the last minute was a definite minus and the downfall of many a relationship.

"Lucy, start the background checks on all the victims and the suspect, beginning with the dead student. We'll split the list to conduct interviews. Bobby and Sue, since you've already established contact with one of the survivor's families, you work together. Jack and Tara, you're a team. Myles…you're with me."

"Oh, joy," said Myles sardonically. "I take it we're going 24/7 until this is solved?"

"You got it."

-----------

"Sue?" began Bobby as they drove to the home of the first victim on their list.

"Yes?"

"I know this sounds terribly shallow considering everything that's happened," he continued, "but at the same time what's happened today made me realize it's important to let the people you love know that you care about them because life can change in a moment and sending flowers on Valentine's Day is…"

Sue bit her lip to hide her smile at his convoluted explanation. She put a hand on his arm.

"Bobby?"

"Yea?"

"I don't care you didn't send me flowers today or any other day for that matter. You can't."

He glanced quickly at her. She was reading his mind again. "But I care."

She reached over and squeezed his arm. "I know you do," she smiled. "But I just wanted you to know it's not important to me—nice, but not important."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't need flowers to know how you feel."

In answer, Bobby took his hand off the steering wheel for a moment to squeeze her hand and flash a warm smile.

The next few minutes were spent searching for the address on the sheet of paper.

"Looks like this is it," commented Sue as she glanced at the sheet in her hand. Bobby pulled up in front of an older home in need of a paint job. By contrast, the yard was meticulously cared for.

"Nice yard," Bobby remarked as they went up the walkway.

Sue pressed the doorbell and stepped aside, letting Bobby take the lead.

The inner door opened. A robust white-haired man appeared.

"Yes?"

"Daniel Pressman?" he inquired.

"Yes?"

He held up his identification. "We're with the FBI. I'm Special Agent Manning and this is Sue Thomas."

"FBI?" Pressman asked in surprise.

"May we come in?" asked Sue. She didn't want to inform him about the shooting on the front porch.

"Where are my manner?" he chastised himself. "Sure, c'mon in," ushering them in. "Can I get you anything? Wife's not here so all I can offer you is water, juice, maybe a beer?" he suggested looking at Bobby.

Bobby held up a hand. "No, thanks."

Pressman gestured towards the sofa. "Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

As they settled themselves down, he took the armchair opposite them. "What brings the FBI to my home?"

Bobby and Sue glanced at each other. He nodded slightly deferring to Sue in this matter.

"Mr. Pressman, there's been a shooting at the Post Office," she began softly. There was no kind way of segueing into the subject. "I'm so sorry, but your wife was killed."

"My wife? Killed?" he looked at them in disbelief. "You must have her mixed up with someone else. You made a mistake. She should be home any minute."

Sue's heart went out to the man. She stood up and kneeled in front of him, her hand covering hers.

"Your wife's name is Lydia?"

He nodded mutely.

"We found her driver's license in her purse," Bobby added quietly.

"What happened?" Pressman asked. After the initial shock, it was evident by the look in his face that the realization that his wife was never coming home was beginning to sink in.

"A man walked into the Post Office and opened fire," explained Bobby.

"Why?" Pressman asked in a dazed voice.

"We don't know."

"Mr. Pressman," Sue began, "that's why we're here. We have to ask you some questions."

"Questions?"

She nodded. "Why was your wife at the Post Office?"

"Lydia was mailing a package to our nephew stationed in Afghanistan. She made some of her chocolate chip cookies to send to him." A smile lit his face briefly. "Best chocolate chip cookies you ever tasted," he boasted with tears in his eyes.

"Did she go with anyone?"

Pressman shook his head. "No. She was going to meet her girlfriends at Starbucks for coffee after that. Did that every Tuesday."

"I think we already know the answer to this one but we have to ask," Sue said gently. "Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt your wife?"

"No," was the simple response.

Levi came over and laid his head on Daniel Pressman's knee.

He patted Levi's head. "I find it all…all so hard to believe."

Sue glanced at Bobby as she stood up. "Mr. Pressman, is there anyone we can call for you?" she asked.

He looked blankly at her. "Huh?"

"Is there anyone we can call?" she repeated. "To stay with you."

"Um…no. My daughter…she's supposed to come over pretty soon. Said she had some flowers for her mother. It's Valentine's Day, you know." He tried to smile through his tears. He wiped his eyes. "Um…where is she? Can I see her?"

"Not just yet. We'll call when you can." Bobby handed him a business card. "If you have any questions or remember anything else, you can call this number—any time, day or night."

"Thank you," Pressman said mechanically.

The two agents took one last look at the grieving man before they closed the door behind them. Just as they were pulling away, a mini-van pulled up in the driveway and an attractive woman in her early thirties jumped out. She opened the sliding door and brought out a beautiful arrangement of spring flowers. Slamming the doors shut, she walked jauntily towards the front door.

Sue turned to Bobby her eyes shimmering with tears. "Sometimes, this job is very tough," she remarked knowing the sorrowful news awaiting the daughter.

Bobby squeezed her hand in sympathy. "I know."

----------


	4. Chapter 4

8

Mistaken Identity

Rating: K

Disclaimers: STFBEye characters not mine. Everyone else is.

Author's Note: My intent has always been to write stories that could be part of the STFBeye series albeit with a Bobby and Sue ship. It's very gratifying that some of you think we have been pretty successful at this. The specific feedback informs me what you like about the stories which is enormously helpful in concocting them. Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review. It's what keeps us going!

----------

Chapter 4

"Monica…dead?" the woman repeated in shock.

"I'm afraid so," Jack confirmed.

"But how? Why? She only went to the post office to pick up a package. You aren't supposed to get killed for doing something like that," protested the shaken woman.

"A man walked in and started shooting," Jack explained quietly. "We're trying to determine why."

"Was Monica meeting anyone there?" asked Tara.

"No. She was picking up a package." Tiffany added haltingly. "She ordered something for her boyfriend as a surprise for Valentine's Day."

"Boyfriend?" Tara echoed, exchanging a glance with Jack.

"Yeah, Drew Stoddard. They've been dating for about a year now so she wanted to get something special for him. She was so happy it came in time." Tiffany said sadly. "Except…except she'll never be able to give it to him, will she?"

"What's the boyfriend like?" asked Jack.

"Nice, funny. He treated her really well." She grimaced, "Not like her old boyfriend."

"Old boyfriend?" Tara repeated, looking up from her notepad.

"Yeah," nodded Tiffany. "Chandler Tighe."

Tiffany noticed the glances Jack and Tara exchanged.

"Don't even go there," she said quickly. "It's just some weird kind of coincidence. Chandler thought it was a sign that they should be together, you know, like in the show, but Monica didn't buy it."

"Why did she break it off?" Tara asked.

"He was good-looking and loaded but there was just something about him that was…creepy," shivered Tiffany.

"Creepy? In what way?" questioned Jack with a frown.

"Really possessive," Tiffany clarified. "He had to know where Monica was all the time. At first she thought it was kind of cute, you know, him being jealous, but after a while, it wasn't fun any more. He was calling at all hours and showing up at the weirdest times. I even caught him sitting in his car watching our place—several times. It really gave us the willies to think that he was watching us…I mean her."

"When did she break it off?"

"About a year and a half ago. She couldn't take it any more. She even had to get a restraining order on him. That seemed to help. Took a while, but she started to have fun again. Then she met Drew in grad school. She was a little leery at first but Drew won her over and life was good again." Tiffany shook her head in distress, "Who's going to tell Drew? And what about her family?"

"We're in the process of notifying her family. As for Mr. Stoddard, if you give us an address or phone number, we can notify him too," offered Tara.

Tiffany hastily scribbled the information on a piece of paper. "Here. Drew's one of the teaching assistants in the physics department at the University of Maryland."

"Thanks," said Tara. "By any chance, do you happen to have an address or number we could contact this Chandler Tighe?"

Tiffany grimaced. "No, I don't. But he worked for a real estate appraisal company. I think he's still there. Let me write it down for you."

"Will you be okay? Can we call someone for you?" asked Tara as the woman gave her back the paper.

"I'm okay. I think when it all sinks in I won't be but I have people I can call," Tiffany replied tremulously.

"If you remember anything else," said Jack handing her a card, "please call this number and ask for Jack or Tara."

"FBI," read Tiffany. "It just doesn't seem real, you know what I mean?"

Jack and Tara looked at each other understanding the feeling of shock Tiffany was experiencing. The reality would sink in all too soon.

"I hate this part of the job," commented Tara as they headed back towards their vehicle.

"You and me both," concurred Jack.

----------

"I am shocked with this news," declared the stunned middle-aged man. "Naveh only recently came to this country to pursue his degree in finance. Such a good head on his shoulders…such a promising future."

Lucy had called Myles and D with the identity of the foreign student. He'd entered the country two years ago in hopes of obtaining his business degree in business. The man they were interviewing was Naveh Katz' sponsor.

"How could such a thing happen in this country?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Mr. Zimet," said D patiently.

"Every measure will be taken to ensure that the perpetrator is found and punished," added Myles.

"In order to do that, we need to ask you a few questions," D informed him.

"Questions?"

D nodded. "Do you know of anyone…anyone at all who might have wanted to harm Naveh Katz?" D queried. "Maybe even see him dead?"

Zimet was taken aback. "Naveh? No! Most definitely not!"

"Was he involved in any groups or clubs that perhaps leaned towards…let's say anti-social behaviors?" Myles inquired delicately.

"Anti-social behaviors?" repeated Zimet in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Myles' excessive diplomacy earned him an exasperated frown from D. "What my partner is trying to ask, to the best of your knowledge, was Katz was involved in any group that advocated violence? That this could have been some kind of retaliatory act?"

"No!" exclaimed Zimet adamantly. "Naveh was not that kind of person. After serving his term with the military, he vowed he would only be an advocate for non-violent resolutions to problems. He did not want to perpetuate violence."

"Admirable," commented Myles dryly. "Too bad the person that fired those shots didn't believe in the same thing."

"What a waste!" lamented the Israeli. "What do I say to his family?" He shook his head. "What of his body?"

"We can't release it until our investigation is concluded," D replied. "We'll call you as soon as we can."

"What a waste," the man repeated sadly.

----------

"Found anything?" asked D as he walked in the bullpen with Myles close behind. It was already mid-afternoon. Lucy was busy putting photographs of the victims on the case board while Bobby looked over Sue's shoulder as she typed up the report of their interviews pointing out corrections and additions.

Bobby shook his head as he stood up. Much as he liked being close to Sue, looking over her shoulder took a toll on his back. As he stretched out the kinks, Sue flashed him a sympathetic smile. He nodded to redirect her attention to the two returning team members.

"Oh, hi!" she greeted. "How'd it go?"

"Nothing useful," D replied. "According to Naveh Katz' sponsor, there were no indications the guy was involved with anything that remotely resembled a terrorist group."

"Unless, of course, Zimet himself is part of the terrorist group," chimed in Myles. "There is that possibility, you know."

"And how are we supposed to ask a question like that?" said an exasperated D. "Israel is supposed to be an ally. We can't go accusing their citizens of being involved in terrorist groups without proof."

"I just mentioned it as a possibility," Myles declared a shade defensively.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"What?" asked Myles as he headed to his desk. "We can't take what everyone says at face value. It's our job to dig deeper."

"But not so deep we fall into the hole," Lucy retorted. "D is just saying you need to be tactful."

"I was very discreet," he announced.

"Well, he's right about that," D said with a little smile. "Myles was so discreet, Zimet didn't know what he was talking about."

Before Myles could formulate a retort, Bobby mused, "So, that means we're still in the dark as to the shooter's motives."

"Maybe there's a nightlight on," announced Jack as he and Tara entered the bullpen.

"What did you find out?" asked D as they walked to their desks.

"It seems that Monica Temple had a very jealous, very possessive ex-boyfriend," Tara shared.

"Ex-boyfriend?" questioned Lucy.

Tara nodded. "She broke it off."

"Smart girl," Sue commented.

"She even had a restraining order on him," Tara declared.

"And why is this of interest to us?" asked a skeptical Myles.

"Because the guy didn't show up at work today," Jack chipped in.

"It's always the boyfriend," Myles intoned sagaciously. "Or ex-boyfriend, in this case."

"So what do we have on this guy?" asked D.

"We have a photograph of this guy, one Chandler Tighe courtesy of the annual company Christmas party," Jack answered as he pulled the picture from his pocket and handed it to Tara.

"Chandler? Monica?" Lucy asked with a frown. "You've got to be kidding."

"That's exactly what we said," agreed Jack with a smirk. "But her roommate assured us it was for real."

"And here he is," declared Tara flashing it on the flat screen.

Myles stood up in astonishment. "That's our shooter!" he exclaimed.

"But why shoot his ex-girlfriend in such a public place?" asked a puzzled Sue.

"And why shoot those other people?" Bobby questioned. "As far as we can tell, they were innocent bystanders."

Jack shrugged, "Chandler Tighe still considered Monica Temple his girlfriend, albeit from a distance."

Tara continued, glancing at Jack for confirmation, "So, when her latest relationship seemed to be working out, he grew even more obsessed."

Jack glanced at the case board and did a double take. "Hey! Who's this guy?" he asked pointing to a photo.

"Naveh Katz, one of the fatalities," answered D. "Why?"

Jack peered at it again. "Tara, take a look at this guy."

Curious, she examined the picture and looked at Jack in astonishment.

"What?" asked Myles.

"Naveh Katz happens to bear a striking resemblance to Monica Temple's present boyfriend, Drew Stoddard," Tara said slowly.

"One of the witnesses said Monica was standing behind Naveh," Jack pointed out.

"And he was talking to her when the shooting began," said Myles picking up the line of thought.

"Chandler Tighe thought Monica was with Drew and shot them," Bobby concluded.

"Another case of mistaken identity," Sue observed unhappily.

"But this time with deadly ramifications," Myles stated.

D mulled over the scenario—it was very plausible. "With everything we've got so far, it doesn't look like there are any terrorist connections to this case. However," he looked meaningfully at the group, "we need to be sure. I know you all have plans for tonight but they have to be put on hold until we find out for sure this was only a simple domestic violence case."

"Somehow the words 'simple domestic violence' doesn't fully convey the horror of the event," remarked Myles as he reached for his phone to cancel his plans for the evening.

"No, they don't," agreed D as he cradled his phoned. "Donna! I'm sorry…"

Tara sighed. "I guess no dinner at Antonio's," she said sadly. "I was really looking forward to it. I have the sexiest dress…"

"You can wear it for Stanley another evening," consoled Lucy.

"And you know he thinks you're beautiful no matter what you wear," pointed out Sue.

"There is that," Tara grinned. "I guess I better get it over with."

"I should make my phone call, too," commented Lucy ruefully. "That reminds me," she turned to Sue, "someone dropped by to see you while you were out."

"Someone came to see me?" asked a surprised Sue. "Anyone I know?"

Lucy tilted her head towards the bouquet of roses on Sue's desk. "Jonathan."

"Jonathan Hammond?"

Lucy nodded. "Jonathan Hammond."

Bobby, Jack and Myles exchanged glances. So, the ex-MI6 agent was back in town. Had he regained his memory?

"How did he look? Did he get his memory back?" Sue asked curiously.

"I asked but he just said he wanted to talk to you," replied Lucy.

"He did? Did he say about what?"

"No but you know what I think?"

"What?"

"He must've regained some of it because he doesn't have that lost look like before."

"That's good," said a pleased Sue.

"He said he'd call later."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Lucy."

"Well, in a way I'm glad I didn't have plans for tonight," remarked Jack. "At least I'm not disappointing someone tonight." He gazed thoughtfully at Sue, "What about you, Sue?"

Bobby paused momentarily in his review of his notes when he heard that, waiting for her response.

"I did make plans with a friend to meet for dinner," she admitted, "but when you work for the FBI…work comes first," she added. Her eyes flickered briefly towards Bobby.

His dimple appeared for a second as he heard her response. Very tactfully done, he approved, and truthful, too. Hopefully, he'll be able to show her how _much_ he approved sooner rather than later.

Myles had watched the byplay with interest. Nicely handled, Thomas, he applauded silently. I wonder how long they can keep up their façade? Surely the attraction between Bobby and Sue should be obvious to someone besides himself at some point. Ah well, he thought as he jotted down a couple of notes to himself, not everyone could be as discerning as Myles Leland the third.

----------


	5. Chapter 5

12

Mistaken Identity

Rating: K

Disclaimers: Not mine

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They have been most gratifying. Just a heads up—I normally make it a point to post only completed stories (not including the beta process) but this one slipped by so it's a work in progress. Sorry 'bout that. And for those who think there's not enough Bobby and Sue together, there will be more—but not in this chapter.

----------

Chapter 5

Chandler Tighe's apartment building

"I've never had a tenant's place searched before," declared the building manager nervously as he unlocked the front door of Chandler Tighe's apartment.

"Let's just hope this doesn't set a precedence, shall we?" Myles commented wryly.

"What kind of tenant was Chandler Tighe?" asked Jack

"Quiet. Never had a problem with him. Wished I had more like him." Pushing the door open for them, he added uneasily, "Before today anyway. Just lock up when you leave. If there's anything else you need, I'll be downstairs changing the light fixture."

"We appreciate your cooperation," Jack called after the rapidly departing manager.

"It's always the quiet ones," Myles remarked, entering the suspect's apartment. Surveying the room, he observed, "It seems our suspect is a tidy soul."

"But doesn't it seem like the place is a little too neat?" asked Jack as he scanned the place. "Like he was planning on going a way for a while?"

"Now that you mention it, the place does have that appearance," agreed Myles as he began searching the room.

"Why don't you keep looking in here and I'll check the bedroom," suggested Jack.

"Fine," replied Myles as he hunted through the first shelf of the bookcase. He'd just replaced a book when he heard a low whistle. Spinning around, he saw Jack transfixed at the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Look for yourself."

Myles immediately responded and peered curiously over his shoulder into the bedroom.

"What…" His voice trailed away.

A large section of a wall was covered with photographs of Monica Temple at various places and different times of the day.

"I guess he didn't get over her," Jack stated grimly.

He took a few steps towards the montage to get a better look at the pictures.

"Look," Jack said pointing to one of Monica and a male acquaintance. A thick black "x' obliterated the man's face.

"What happened to just drawing mustaches on people you don't like?" Myles muttered scathingly.

"Doesn't get rid of the competition."

----------

University of Maryland

Physics Department

Bobby and Sue stopped next to a man closing the door of his office.

"Drew Stoddard?" Bobby inquired.

"If this is about an assignment, could it wait until tomorrow? I'm kind of in a hurry and if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late for a very important date." He broke into a smile. "Did I sound like the White Rabbit?"

"Excuse me?" asked an astonished Sue.

"You know…from _Disney's Alice in Wonderland_?" he elaborated. "The White Rabbit? I'm late…I'm late." Embarrassed, he shook his head and smiled self-consciously as he moved to leave. "Never mind. I have to go."

"Hold on, mate," said Bobby blocking his way. He held up his badge. "FBI. I'm Special Agent Manning, this is Sue Thomas and Levi."

"FBI?" echoed a startled Stoddard. "I'm not doing any experiments that require FBI monitoring. I teach introductory physics. Are you sure you have the right person?"

"We're not here about your classes," Sue countered quietly.

"Then what are you here for?"

"Could we speak to you privately…in your office?" Bobby requested.

"Have I done something wrong that the FBI is investigating me?" he asked a shade nervously.

"Nothing like that," assured Bobby, "but we would like to talk to you."

"I hope it won't take too long. I really am late," totally at a loss why the FBI would want to talk to him. Plunking his computer case on his desk, his eyes strayed to the picture frame on his desk.

He smiled sheepishly at the two agents. "The FBI wants to talk to me and all I can think about is proposing to my girlfriend tonight." He shook his head in bemusement, "You must think I'm crazy."

As the agents' eyes met, a question was asked and response given. They were about to crash the young man's dreams.

"There was an incident at the post office today," Sue began, sympathy apparent in her expression for the news to come. "A shooting."

"That's terrible, but what does it have to do with me?" Stoddard was clearly puzzled.

"I'm so sorry," she said compassionately, "but there is no easy way to say this…Monica Temple was one of the victims."

"Monica?" he exclaimed. "Monica was shot? How badly? What hospital?" he asked urgently as he jumped up in alarm.

"I'm sorry, mate," Bobby grimaced, "but she died at the scene. There was nothing the paramedics could do for her."

"No…you must be wrong," Stoddard protested vehemently. "You must have Monica mixed up with someone else. Mistaken identity. I've heard of that happening." He started pacing the small room, muttering more to himself than them, "That's it. It's not Monica. It can't be my Monica."

Sue couldn't follow his speech and looked towards Bobby to fill her in. "_Can't believe it_," he signed.

"Mr. Stoddard, I'm sorry, but there's no room for doubt. It was Monica Temple," Bobby stated with finality. "We matched her fingerprints with our database."

Stoddard stood still for a minute as he tried to absorb the information, pain clearly etched on his features.

"You said…you said it happened at the post office?" he asked hesitantly, trying to make sense of the tragedy.

"That's right," Sue answered quietly.

"Postal employee gone beserk?"

"We don't think so," Bobby responded.

Stoddard looked at them in bewilderment. "Then who?"

"We have a suspect in custody."

"Did he say why he did it?"

"No."

"Can I…can I see her?"

"Not right now," Sue replied. "We'll contact you when you can."

He nodded slowly, clearly in shock.

"Is there someone we could call for you?" Sue asked gently.

He shook his head. "I think I'll just sit here for a while." He picked up the picture once more and stared at it.

They left the grieving man and headed back to their vehicle.

Bobby paused at her door, "Sue? I don't want to make the same mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Waiting too long to tell you how much you mean…"

"Bobby…I know all those things…right here," she interrupted him, pointing to her heart. "I hope you do, too."

A slow smile was her answer.

----------

Hospital

"Excuse me," called out a voice as Bobby and Sue passed the nurse's station to interview Ashley Mason's mother. Lucy had called to say Jennifer Mason was awake and alert. "You…with the dog."

Bobby placed a hand on Sue's arm.

"Stop."

He pointed behind them. Turning, they spotted a nurse striding purposefully towards them.

"No animals allowed," the pretty young nurse said firmly.

"He's a service dog," explained Sue. "I'm deaf."

"Oh, then I guess it's okay." She turned her attention to the good-looking agent and smiled vivaciously. "Can I help you?"

He pulled out his ID. "FBI. Special Agent Manning and this is Sue Thomas and Levi. We're here to see Mrs. Mason."

"Oh, right…one of the gunshot victims."

"How is she?" Sue asked.

"Resting comfortably."

"That's good news," smiled Sue.

The nurse smiled flirtatiously at Bobby, "Haven't I seen you around here before?"

"I'm afraid not," he answered with a polite smile.

"Are you sure?" she persisted.

"Positive," he replied firmly.

"Oh well," she sighed, accepting his rejection. "She's in room 325…down the hall and to the right."

Nodding their thanks, Bobby and Sue proceeded to room 325.

"I think she was interested in you," teased Sue lightly.

"You think so?" replied Bobby matter-of-factly. "I hadn't noticed."

A little smile appeared. "Good answer."

"Wouldn't matter if she was," he continued. "I'm only interested in one woman and one woman only." He gazed at her meaningfully.

Her dimple appeared. "Very good answer."

"It's the truth," he smiled sweetly before knocking. He pushed open the door. "After you."

Three faces greeted the two FBI agents—a man, a woman and a little girl.

"Sue!" exclaimed Ashley ecstatically. She wiggled out of the man's arms and ran to hug her. "And Levi!" She threw her arms around her canine friend.

"Don't I get a hug, too?" joked Bobby.

Ashley giggled and stood up to hug the tall agent. "Oh, Bobby! I didn't forget you."

"I think she saved the best for last," Sue remarked with a wink.

"I take it you know our daughter," smiled the man standing at the bedside of the woman. "I'm Rod Mason."

"Bobby Manning, Sue Thomas and of course, Levi," Bobby introduced themselves.

"I brought her here so she could see her mother was all right," Rod Mason explained.

"You right, Sue," said Ashley. "The ambulance man took good care of Mommy."

"Ashley hasn't stopped talking about all of you—especially Levi," the father said with a smile. "Jenny and I can't thank you enough for looking after her."

Acknowledging the Masons' gratitude with a self-effacing nod, Bobby proceeded with the purpose of their visit. "Ashley may not have told you, but we're with the FBI and we need to ask Mrs. Mason a few questions."

"Is this really necessary?" objected Rod Mason with a frown.

"We just need to get a statement for our records," Sue responded soothingly. "We'll make it as quick as possible."

Jennifer Mason put a hand on her husband's arm. "It'll be fine, Rod,"

"Are you sure?"

"I promise we won't take long," Sue assured them.

Exchanging a glance with his wife, Rod Mason nodded. "Let's go get something to drink, Ashley," he said holding out his hand to the little girl. "These people need to talk to Mommy."

"But I want to stay and play with Levi," she wailed.

"We'll be here when you come back," promised Sue.

"All right," she reluctantly agreed. Before they left the room, she turned around and reminded them, "Wait 'til I come back, okay?"

"Okay." Sue waited until the door closed before turning her attention to Mrs. Mason. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm still numb," answered Jennifer Mason. "Things like this aren't supposed to happen when you just go to the post office."

"Could you tell us what happened?" Bobby prompted gently, his pen and notepad ready.

"Where do I start?"

"Why don't you begin by telling us why you were at the post office," suggested Sue.

"To mail a package to my brother and get some stamps. Ashley and I were talking about the different stamps we saw on the walls when I heard someone yell something—a name, I think. There was a scream and then shots." She closed her eyes and shuddered.

Sue laid a gentle hand on Mrs. Mason's arm. She grabbed it, holding on tightly before continuing.

"I pushed Ashley down but before I could cover her, I felt something hit me in the back and then this incredible pain." She opened her eyes reliving the terror.

"You're safe now, Mrs. Mason," Sue said reassuringly. "So is Ashley."

She nodded unsteadily. "That's what I keep telling myself." Her eyes flitted between the two agents, fear still evident. "Did you get the person that did this?"

"We did," Bobby affirmed.

Mrs. Mason visibly relaxed.

"Do you…do you know why he did it?"

"No," said Bobby shaking his head. "He's unconscious. The moment he wakes, he'll be questioned."

Mrs. Mason looked at them for a moment, her bewilderment with the day's events still clearly evident. "They tell me I was shot and I still can't believe it happened."

"After a traumatic experience—and this definitely qualifies—it's not unusual to feel the need to talk to someone professionally." Bobby shared.

"I'll keep that in mind." She took a deep breath as though to cleanse herself of the frightening memories. "Thank you again for taking care of Ashley. In spite of the horror of this morning, what she remembers most is spending time with you…especially Levi."

"He did make an impression on her," smiled Sue.

"She also told me she wants to trade her brother for a dog," Jennifer Mason added ruefully.

"She did mention that fact on the ride home," Sue shared with a smile.

She noticed that Mrs. Mason was tiring and glanced at Bobby. An almost imperceptible nod followed.

"I think that should be it," stated Bobby as he closed his notepad. "If we have any more questions, we'll contact you."

"The doctor said I'll probably be able to go home tomorrow."

"Ashley will be happy."

"Me, too."

"We'll let you rest," Sue observed gently. "We'll wait for Ashley outside."

Tiredly, Jennifer Mason nodded and closed her eyes as Bobby and Sue quietly left the room.

"We'll wait a couple of minutes for Ashley," Bobby told her. "In the meantime, I'll check if we should interview any of the other victims."

"All right."

In a few minutes, he rejoined her. "Derek Nichols is awake. We have permission to talk to him. We have to wait until tomorrow to interview the third victim, Miriam Koenig. As for our suspect," Bobby shook his head, his expression grim, "he's still critical."

-----------

After a short visit with Ashley and a promise to keep in touch, Bobby and Sue headed to interview Derek Nichols. His story was very similar to Jennifer Mason's.

"Their stories are consistent," Sue informed the others when they returned to the office. "No one knew each other…just a random group of strangers at the post office waiting their turn at the counter. In comes the suspect and in a matter of a minute three people are dead and five wounded."

"Status on the shooter?" asked D.

"To all intents and purposes, he's brain dead," Bobby replied succinctly. "Too much damage. It's up to the family if and when to take him off life support."

"We have all the evidence we need to close the case," D decided. Myles and Jack had disclosed their findings at the suspect's apartment—the wall of pictures, the letter detailing how he wanted his personal effects to be disposed of, the letter to his parents—all pointed to his intent to kill Monica Temple and then himself.

D glanced at the clock—it was almost seven thirty. "If anybody is still in the mood, there may still be time to salvage the rest of what's left of Valentine's Day."

"I don't know if I feel like celebrating Valentine's Day after what happened today," commented Lucy. "Chandler Tighe really loved Monica Temple in his own way."

"He was obsessed with her," Myles disagreed. "That's not love."

"Yeah," said Tara. "It sounds strange, but I agree with Myles. Sometimes relationships just don't work out. I should know. It's happened to me often enough. You get mad…you get upset but you don't kill the person."

"And when a relationship does work out, you marry the person," pointed out D as he adjusted his jacket. "I'm going home and take my wife out to dinner. We may still be able to make that reservation if Donna didn't cancel it. See you all tomorrow."

Myles checked his watch. "If I hurry, I may make it for the entrée," he announced as he reached for his coat. "See you all tomorrow."

Tara reached for her purse. "If I rush, I can still get ready and wear that new dress I bought for tonight. Gotta go, guys…see you tomorrow!"

"I've seen her dress," commented Lucy as she pulled on her coat. "She'll knock his socks off!" she said with a smile. "Coming home soon?"

"In spite of everything that's happened today, I still have this manpower report to finish," Sue commented wryly. "Calling Tyler?"

Lucy grimaced. "I don't know. I really don't feel like going out after everything's that's happened today. Maybe I'll tell him to come over. Want me to take Levi home with me?"

Sue glanced down at her hearing dog. "Want to go with Lucy, fella?"

Levi sat up and held up a paw.

"I guess that's his answer," smiled Sue. "He wants to go home. Thanks, Lucy."

"No problem. See you later. Staying late, Bobby?"

He looked up. "I have a bit of work to finish myself. Maybe Sue and I'll grab some dinner later."

"You do that. Bye."

Bobby held Sue's eyes for a moment before he stood up and walked over to her desk.

"It appears, Miss Thomas," he began conversationally as he perched on the edge of her desk, "we are the last two members of this office still here."

"A keen observation, Mr. Manning. Nothing escapes those eagle eyes of yours, do they?" she teased.

"No, they do not," he agreed affably. "Do you really have to do that report for Randy?"

"Well, it's already a day late," she admitted. "I don't think another day would hurt."

"What say we have dinner and go somewhere private so I can fulfill that promise I made to you earlier?" he suggested meaningfully.

After a breath stopping moment, she smiled sweetly at him. "I think I'd like that very much."

----------


	6. Chapter 6

9

Mistaken Identity

Rating: K

Disclaimers: Not mine

A/N: It's been a long time since the last chapter but I think the wait will have been worth it. Bobby and Sue are together! The reviews for the last chapter were wonderful and very encouraging. Thank you to all of you who took the time to read and/or review. All suggestions are carefully considered. Your interest and support are very much appreciated. One more chapter to go.

----------

Chapter 6

The restaurant was filled with couples celebrating Valentine's Day. As he and Sue chatted about everything except the day's events, Bobby found his thoughts kept returning to the case and how fragile relationships could be. Monica Temple's future with a man she loved ended before it really began. Drew Stoddard never got a chance to propose to the woman he loved. Daniel Pressman lost the love of his life—fifty years together hadn't been enough.

That's how he felt about Sue. Three years, thirty or more—it wouldn't be enough. He wanted to be with her. He _needed_ to be with her. He came to a decision.

"Sue," he said suddenly as she was about to take a sip of water.

She blinked at the abruptness of his question and the urgency in his expression. Slowly she lowered her glass, "Yes?"

"Do you remember our conversation in the stairwell?"

She nodded with a smile. It had been the brightest spot of her day, "I do."

He reached for her hand. "I love you," he stated quietly.

A warm glow spread through her at his words. "I love you, too," she admitted just as quietly.

"I want to be able to see you," he said seriously, "…to _be_ with you."

"I feel the same way, Bobby," she agreed wistfully. "But there's still the Bureau's no dating policy among team members."

"Then I'll transfer," he declared emphatically.

"You can't do that!" she protested, startled at his decision.

"Why not?" he challenged. "We could see each other openly and that could lead to…to other things in our future," he added meaningfully.

There was a quick intake of breath as his eyes clearly communicated his intent.

"Maybe I should be the one to transfer," she suggested breathlessly.

He shook his head quickly. "No. You stay with the team. I'll transfer."

"You've been with them for years, Bobby," Sue protested. "I'm the newcomer. I should transfer."

"No," he said firmly. "I want you to stay."

"But…"

"It would make _me_ feel better to know you're with the team," he interrupted squeezing her hand for emphasis.

"Can we talk this over?"

"We can talk about it all you want but it won't change my mind," he warned her.

"I've been known to be pretty persuasive," she said lightly.

"So can I…when it's important enough and this is important…to me…to us." His blue-grey eyes gazed into her dark green ones.

"This _discussion_ is not over," Sue replied spiritedly.

"I didn't think it would be, but I'll enjoy _discussing_ it further with you," he grinned in delighted anticipation.

"Are you open to continuing this in private?" she asked pertly.

"Oh but definitely, Miss Thomas," he responded with a wicked grin as he signaled the waiter for their bill.

In a few minutes, they were ready to leave. As they stood up to depart, Bobby reached for Sue's hand and laced his fingers through hers. At her questioning look, he replied gently, "No more hiding. We're off duty."

Sue just smiled and tightened her grip.

"I know just the place to continue this conversation," suggested Bobby. "Somewhere private where we won't be disturbed."

"Lead on, Special Agent Manning," she answered.

----------

"D….D," Donna reached over and tapped his hand to get his attention. "Honey?"

"Huh? What?"

"What's so fascinating?" she asked curiously. "You haven't heard a word I've said for the past five minutes."

"Bobby's here."

"Bobby? Where?" she asked scanning the restaurant with interest. She knew he hadn't been dating since Darcy left. After a few seconds, she became aware that her husband hadn't responded. Curiously, she turned to look at him.

"Would you come here for dinner with a friend? A very close friend?" D asked in a carefully neutral tone.

Frowning at his apparent non sequitor, she scoffed, "On Valentine's Day? At these prices? I think not."

"That's what I thought."

"Why? What's going on? Does this have anything to do with Bobby?"

"Uh-huh."

Frustrated, Donna resisted the urge to shake her recalcitrant husband, "Dimitrius Gans, what aren't you telling me?"

"He's here with Sue."

"What?" blinked Donna in surprise. "Are you saying…you mean…Bobby and Sue?" Her voice trailed away as the full impact of the situation became clear. Well aware of the no dating policy among team members, she asked carefully, "What are you going to do?" As their supervisor, D could not turn his back on the situation now that he was aware of it.

"Nothing for now," was his surprising response. In fact, since this morning when he'd become aware something might be going on between the two, he'd begun making discreet inquiries about the no dating policy. Rumor mill had it that there was change coming—and possibly soon.

"Are you going to talk to them?"

"As their supervisor, I should."

Donna eyed her husband. Never a fountain of conversation, sometimes he could be aggravating in his reticence. "But?"

"Let's just say I may not need to say anything and just leave it at that. All right, honey?"

She looked contemplatively at D. He had something up his sleeve but wasn't ready to share—yet. Well, being married to an FBI agent had taught her one thing—patience. Her eyes narrowed as she discreetly watched Bobby and Sue threading their way among the tables.

She turned to her husband with a thoughtful expression, "You might have to speed up your timetable to not say anything."

His brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

She nodded towards the pair as they headed towards the door. The look on their faces was unmistakable—they were in love.

He sighed. He'd better talk to Bobby and Sue tomorrow. Their relationship was much more serious than he first realized.

------------

"Do you mind Jonathan sent those roses?" asked Sue as she snuggled in Bobby's arms.

For a moment, a ripple of jealousy surfaced, then quickly disappeared. Sue loved _him_. She was in _his_ arms. He pulled slightly away so she could see his lips. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

Her eyes twinkled. She saw his face after she read the card and it wasn't a happy one. "Is that your final answer…your _honest_ final answer?" she teased.

"Why should I mind when a handsome, mysterious, secret agent sends the woman I love, an expensive and extravagant bouquet of roses on Valentine's Day?" he grimaced facetiously.

"Beats me," Sue grinned. "So why are you frowning?" She gently smoothed the creases in his forehead.

"Because although I trust you implicitly," he stated righteously, "that does not mean I trust the gentleman equally as much. I think I should be allowed to feel a tad bit suspicious of Secret Agent Man's motivations."

"His name is Jonathan," she corrected him gently. "You're being silly, you know," she chastised lightly, shaking her head. "Motivations or not, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know," he said cheerfully. "Can't help it. However, if you would like to demonstrate to me that any and all concerns I may have of another man sweeping you off your feet are groundless, feel free to do so," he invited with a slightly lascivious grin.

In response, her hands framed his face and pulled him closer for a thoroughly satisfying kiss. "Are you convinced?" she said breathily.

"Not yet," he whispered bending over her.

----------

"I should walk, Levi," Sue insisted as she inserted her key in the lock. "He's not Lucy's responsibility."

"It's late," Bobby said firmly. "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to. The neighborhood is safe. Besides, Levi will protect me if anything happens."

"I'll protect you if anything happens," he corrected. "Go get Levi."

"All right," she conceded as she pushed the door open. "I'll just be a…."

She stopped when she spotted Lucy sitting on the couch TV on. "Lucy," she said in surprise. "I…I didn't think you...I wasn't…"

"Couldn't sleep," replied Lucy. She turned off the TV with the remote as she yawned, "I was just about to go to bed."

Peering at the mantle clock, she exclaimed, "It's almost midnight! Where…?" her voice trailed off. "It took you this long to finish the manpower report?" she asked in astonishment.

"Um…" fumbled Sue, unsure of what to say.

"No, she had dinner with me," announced Bobby as he appeared beside Sue.

"That must have been one heck of a waiting line at the restaurant." Lucy's eyes darted from the tall man to her roommate.

Bobby and Sue exchanged glances and at her slight nod, he grinned and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Lucy's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in surprise as Sue's hand reached up to hold his.

"I see." There was a pause as she assimilated this new development. "When did this happen?"

"About four months ago," answered Sue, smiling happily at Bobby.

"Four months ago…four months ago,"' muttered Lucy wracking her brain. "Wait a minute." She peered at them suspiciously. "Was that the night you went to that benefit dinner?"

They nodded as their matching smiles illuminated their happiness.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Lucy crowed in delight, "I thought something happened when you brought Sue home but when I didn't see anything after that I thought it was my imagination because I was watching one of my most favorite movies so I thought it was coloring my judgment a little and you know how I love that movie. It's _so_ romantic. So when I saw Sue I wondered…what?"

Bobby and Sue exchanged amused glances of affection at their excited friend.

"I'm talking too much, aren't I?" Lucy said ruefully, but she couldn't contain her excitement as she added quickly, "You gotta tell me all about it."

"I thought you were ready for bed."

"I'm wide awake now," she declared.

Bobby flashed a grin. "Well, you just have to wait. We're walking Levi, remember?"

"I already walked him."

"Then would you mind giving us a few minutes while I say good-night to Sue/"

Lucy snorted. "Don't take too long. There's not much of the night left and I want to hear it all!"

----------

The two women stayed up into the wee hours of the morning discussing the new developments in Sue's life.

"I can't believe you didn't say something to me!" Lucy said in incredulity. She looked nonplussed. "For that matter, I can't believe I didn't suspect anything."

"We didn't want to say anything because we weren't sure where our relationship was going," explained Sue placatingly.

"And now?"

"I can't imagine my life without him," Sue said simply.

Lucy looked affectionately at her friend. "I can't say I'm totally surprised."

"You're not?" Sue was taken aback. Lucy had given her every indication that she had wanted Sue paired with Jack.

Lucy continued as if Sue had voiced her thoughts out loud. "Much as I like Jack—and he's a great guy—I wondered why it was taking him so long to make a move. Was it because women usually throw themselves at him. I thought maybe he wasn't used to a woman who waited for the guy to make the first move."

"Then David came along and he was a really great guy, too," continued Lucy, "and you seemed to really like him but things didn't work out there."

Sue found herself nodding in agreement. In retrospect, she realized why she hadn't been able to accept David's proposal or why a deeper relationship with Jack wasn't possible. It had taken her the past four months to acknowledge that it had been Bobby who had touched her heart in a most unexpected way from the beginning. The spark of attraction from the moment they'd met had grown steadily and inexorably into love.

"And of course," said Lucy, "Bobby was involved with Darcy and when Bobby is in a relationship that's the one person in his life."

"Have there been many women?" The question slipped out before Sue could stop herself. She looked aghast at Lucy. "Forget I asked that."

"He's dated but there've been only a couple of serious relationships," Lucy supplied ignoring Sue's last comment.

Against her will, Sue waited for Lucy to continue.

"It was always the job," shrugged Lucy. "You know how demanding it is and how unpredictable. They couldn't handle the erratic hours, not knowing if he'd show up or cancel a date. That's another reason I'm not totally surprised you and Bobby found each other. I always thought he needed someone who really understood his job. The others made him choose between them and the job. He always chose the job. With you, he has the best of both worlds. Although…" she looked at Sue thoughtfully, "from the looks of things, I do think he'd choose you if it came down to it." She smiled indulgently as Sue blushed, "So, what's next?"

"It's business as usual and we keep our relationship out of the office," stated Sue, "and hope it'll be a long time before anyone notices what's going on between us. When that happens, I wanted to be the one to transfer but Bobby insisted I stay with the team."

Lucy understood Bobby's reasoning. He knew the team would support her in every way. Even after all this time, there were still people within the agency who didn't feel Sue belonged in the FBI let alone out in the field.

"Good plan. I'll help you in any way I can," Lucy promised. "Now, we need to get some sleep—although I'm not sure what good three hours of sleep is going to do for us," she smothered a yawn as she glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece.

"I don't know if I can sleep," confessed Sue. "I'm just so…so…?"

"Happy? Delighted? Overjoyed?" Lucy suggested humorously.

"All those and more." Sue was literally glowing with happiness.

Lucy stared at her friend fondly. "Well, I'm happy you're happy, but I need my beauty sleep. C'mon," she said throwing an arm over Sue's shoulder. "Try to get some sleep. Maybe you'll dream about Bobby," she teased gently.

----------


	7. Chapter 7

8

Mistaken Identity

Rating: K+ (for that whiff of something more)

Disclaimers: Not mine

A/N: Thanks for being so patient and for all the reviews! Love them all! This ends Part 1 of Mistaken Identity. And no, I haven't forgotten about Jonathan. There is a part two but it's a work in progress and I don't like to post like that. It already takes me long enough when the story is complete!

----------

Chapter 7

"Good morning!" Bobby cheerfully announced as he strolled into the office.

The conversation at the coffee station stopped as the three women greeted him. He flashed a beaming smile in their direction, but Lucy noticed his eyes were on Sue. A quick peek at her friend revealed that glow of happiness she couldn't contain.

"Someone's in a good mood," remarked Jack.

"That I am, mate," agreed Bobby as he hung up his jacket. "It's a beautiful morning." He walked over to grab a cup of coffee, managing to place himself next to Sue. He barely resisted the urge to give her a kiss.

"Good morning," she smiled. "Slept well?"

"Never better," he grinned. "And what are you sheilas discussing?"

"Tara's evening at Antonio's," shared Lucy. She turned her attention back to Tara. "Was it everything you expected?"

"The atmosphere was wonderfully romantic," Tara admitted. "The food was out of this world, as were the prices. But I think what made the evening so special was the company. Stanley was just…wonderful. It was pretty wonderful to be treated like I'm the most desirable woman on earth."

"Far be it for me to put a damper on your description of your evening with Stanley," said Myles snarkily, "but you _really_ need to expand your list of adjectives beyond the word wonderful. How 'bout I get you a thesaurus? Isn't your birthday coming up soon?"

"By your comment, I take it your evening wasn't so wonderful?" discerned Lucy.

Myles raised an eyebrow at Lucy's astute statement. Sometimes she could see right through his arrogant facade.

"You know how there's always that one person you think would be so 'wonderful'," Myles nodded in Tara's direction to acknowledge his use of the adjective, "as the so-called dream date?"

"Will Smith," stated Lucy.

Myles did a double-take. "Excuse me?"

"Will Smith," repeated Lucy. "You know, my dream date is Will Smith."

"But he's married," Tara interjected uncertainly.

"He said a dream date," Lucy clarified defensively. "I didn't think marital status mattered."

"I think Myles would like to finish his story," Jack commented as he reached for the ringing phone.

"Oh!" Lucy apologized succinctly if not sincerely. "Sorry."

"As I was saying," Myles glared at Lucy, "I went on a date with such a woman."

"Do we get any details with this?" Lucy asked, undeterred. "Like is she attractive?"

"That goes without saying," replied Myles haughtily. "And…she's a highly successful insurance agent."

"Oh! Oh! I can see where this is going," Lucy chirped. She looked at Myles with barely contained amusement. "She tried to sell you insurance on your date, didn't she?"

Myles sighed. "She was lovely to look at, charming to be with but selling insurance while on a date put a definite damper on the evening."

Bobby wrapped an arm around Myles' shoulder. "Cheer up, mate. This woman may not have been your dream date but I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

Myles was mildly surprised at the Aussie's apparent sincerity. Thomas' influence, no doubt, he thought perceptively.

"And speaking of people being there for you," segued Bobby, "where is D?"

"Upstairs assuring the higher-ups this was not a case of terrorism but an obsessive ex-boyfriend," Lucy replied. "That reminds me. The hospital called and said the third victim is awake so if you need to get a statement from her, you can do it today."

"Should we?" Sue turned to Bobby for confirmation.

"The question may be moot," declared Jack as he put down the receiver. He waited until he had her attention. "That was the hospital. The family had the plug pulled early this morning. Chandler Tighe died this morning at seven fifty."

"May God have mercy on his soul," Myles intoned gravely. There was a moment of silence as the team reflected on the chaos the man had created with his terrible fixation on Monica Temple. The lives of eight families would never be the same again.

"Any update on Chandler Tighe?" asked D as he entered the bullpen.

"The hospital just called to say he passed away," Jack informed him.

D nodded when he digested the information. "Since the survivors identified him as the shooter and we have a positive match of the weapon by forensics, that essentially closes the case."

"The last victim is awake," offered Bobby. "Want us to still get her statement?"

D thought about it for a moment. "Not essential but we should be thorough."

Sue had been watching the conversation between Bobby and D. The moment he responded affirmatively, she opened her file drawer to pull out her purse while Bobby reached for his jacket.

D paused at Bobby's desk, "Bobby…Sue, before you go, could I see you a minute?"

"Um…sure," the lanky agent replied, exchanging a mystified glance with Sue.

"This'll only take a minute," D repeated. "Conference room."

Again, the pair shared a look as he led the way.

Mystified, Sue asked, "Any idea what this is about?"

Bobby frowned slightly as he shrugged, "Not a clue."

Sue grinned as she teased, "And you call yourself an FBI agent."

Bobby responded with a bemused smile as they walked out.

"What do you think that's all about?" asked a curious Tara. "Something about that third victim?"

"I have no idea," Lucy stated evenly, suppressing her anxiety at her suspicions.

Why would D need to speak to Bobby and Sue? thought Jack. The case was closed. What was there to discuss?

Something's up, thought Myles, his eyes narrowing as he watched the departing couple. If it was about the case D would've said something right here in the bullpen. It must be something personal, he decided. And if it's personal… A worried frown furrowed his brow as he picked up the file on his desk.

----------

"Close the door behind you," D instructed as Bobby and Sue entered the conference room.

Bobby obliged, exchanging a barely perceptible frown with Sue.

"Have a seat."

Sue perched on the edge of her chair while Bobby sprawled in his "What's up D?" Bobby asked, as he shifted in his seat.

D leaned back in his seat not sure how to begin. He finally decided honesty would be the best policy.

"Donna and I went out to dinner last night."

Sue felt a prickle of uneasiness stirring, but managed to remain outwardly calm, "So you were still able to go out for Valentine's Day? Donna must have been happy."

"We went to Morton's."

Only sheer willpower kept Bobby in his chair.

"We saw you there."

Bobby slowly straightened, glancing at Sue apprehensively. Would he have to transfer now? He had hoped to stay on the team a few more weeks, if not months.

D leaned forward, hands clasped in front. "As your supervisor, I should be asking one of you to transfer."

"D," Bobby hesitantly began, "I…"

He held up his hand to stop Bobby. "However, there's something I think you both should know."

Apprehension turned to bafflement as Bobby and Sue exchanged glances.

D continued, "There's been talk of …policy changes. Too many teams have been broken up because of that rule, resulting in significantly lower efficiency ratings. Assuming the positions are filled—and with the shortage of qualified personnel that can be a big "if"—it takes time to train a replacement, time to adjust to the new team dynamics. And time is a commodity in short supply around here.

Smiling at their astonished expressions, D asked, "So, I have a proposition. Are you interested?"

"Depends on what it is," declared Bobby cautiously.

"If you keep your relationship out of the office and be as discreet as possible, I'll pretend I never saw the two of you at Morton's," D proposed. "And if everything goes the way I think it's going, no one will have to transfer."

"_When_?" signed Sue.

"When will the new policy be implemented?" D interpolated.

Sue nodded.

"Soon." Their smiles were short lived as D quickly added, "But in a bureaucracy, 'soon' could be tomorrow, or it could be a year from now." He continued, "I don't expect you to place your lives on hold, but for now, you need to be discreet—if you want to keep working together."

"Dimitrius," Sue was quietly apologetic, "It was never our intention to put you in the position of keeping our secret."

"I know. It happens." D replied with an understanding nod before continuing with a warning, "However, if there are any overt signs of a romantic relationship…any PDAs while on the job, I won't have any options but to transfer one of you,"

"If that happens, mate, you transfer me," instructed Bobby.

"Bobby…" began Sue before abruptly stopping at his look.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," D replied. He stood up. "You better go to your interview."

Left alone, Bobby and Sue looked at each other.

"Can we?" asked Bobby.

"We have to," said Sue simply.

----------

After the intensity of the previous twenty-four hours, it was a relief the day was an uneventful one. The third victim's statement was collected and the suspect's death noted for the record. The case was officially marked closed.

"Anybody wants to go to McMurphy's?" suggested Jack as he shrugged on his jacket. D had already left for the day. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Sure…why not," replied Tara. "Count me in."

"Can't," said Lucy. "I'm meeting my mom."

"Bobby? Myles?"

"Sorry, Jack," apologized Bobby. "Can't. I'm meeting a friend. Maybe some other time."

"Neither can I. Family dinner," said Myles.

"What about you, Sue?" asked Jack as he faced her.

She'd been busy gathering her things and missed his initial invitation. "What about me?"

"Want to go to McMurphy's with Tara and me? Seems everyone else is busy."

"Thanks for the invitation but I've made other plans." Her eyes flitted towards Bobby for the briefest of moments. "Rain check?"

"Sure." Jack looked around the bullpen. "Guess it's just you and me, Tara."

----------

"You know," said Bobby as he and Sue leaned back on the sofa, their hands entwined, "I could get used to this."

"So could I," smiled Sue. It was nice just to be together. Since Lucy had gone out to spend time with her mom, Sue had invited Bobby over for dinner.

"I've been thinking."

"Is that a good thing?" she teased.

"Oh, a very good thing," he assured her blandly. "Now that Lucy knows about us, we should keep a bag of Levi's favorite dog food at my place,"

"How does Lucy knowing about us and keeping a bag of Levi's dog food at your apartment go together?"

"Well…if he had dog food there, that means you'd be there, too," he said suggestively as his thumb rubbed circles on the hand he held.

"That's true."

"And if Levi started feeling comfortable at my place he might want to be there more often," Bobby went on.

"I guess that would mean I would have to be at your place more often, too," she said her eyes twinkling at his train of thought.

"Yea…yea," he said encouragingly. "You're getting the idea."

"And since Lucy knows about us she wouldn't ask where I was going."

"Especially if it was every night and some mornings, too."

"Wouldn't that be excessive?"

"Not in my book."

"Bobby?"

"Yea?"

Sue asked doubtfully, "Do you really think we can do it?"

"We will," he said confidently, knowing exactly what she was referencing.

"You were a little uncertain this afternoon. How can you be so sure now?"

He gathered her hands in his. " Because we know the consequences if we don't. I'm not saying it will be easy," he said earnestly. "However, I have the utmost faith is you…me…us. We can do it, Sue. We will do it."

The sincerity she saw in his expression was reassuring.

"I believe you," she dimpled. "In the office it'll be strictly professional between us…not even a suggestion of a PDA."

"And at home?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That, Mr. Manning, is another story."

"And how does this story begin?" he asked impishly.

"Like this," she answered tugging him towards her bedroom.

"I think I like this story," he grinned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

----------


End file.
